Revenge of the Pickup Lines!
by sixpointtwoeight
Summary: Sequel to Use your Bad Pickup Line on Miku Day, the girls decide to get revenge on the guys... in the worst way possible: by using even worse pickup lines.


**Okay, a sequel to _Use your Bad Pickup Lines on Miku Day!_**

**I got really bored and thought of the idea for this story... keep in mind that it was written at like 1:30 in the morning, so if anything's absolutely terrible, you know why. XDDDD**

…

…

…

"You know how all the guys decided to torture you last week?" Meiko smirks.

Uh-oh. I think I know what's coming next…

"It's time for THEM to be equally tortured!" Meiko stands up on her bed.

"How?" Luka wonders.

"Equally bad pickup lines as the ones that they were feeding Miku here." The brunette smiles.

Luka shrugs. "Sure."

"Miku, take out a sheet of paper." Meiko orders. "We are going to put some THOUGHT into these!"

"There's just one problem…" I quietly say.

"Huh? What?" Luka asks.

"The guys are dumb enough to actually fall for these." I mutter.

Meiko shakes her head. "So? Do we really give a damn whether they do or not? No ladies, we DON'T. It'll make them even more miserable when they see that we honestly do not like them."

Luka giggles. "Evil genius. Seriously. Why are you still in school? Seriously, you should be, like, planning how to win the next world war or something."

We all laugh at that.

…

…

…

"Are you a magnet? 'Cause I'm seriously attracted to you." Meiko walks up to Olivier.

He stumbles backwards in surprise. "What?"

"Eh, just kidding kid."

Olivier frowns.

Meiko turns to me. "Revenge of the pickup lines day is officially ON!"

…

…

…

"Can I have directions?" Luka asks Gumo.

"Huh? Don't you know your way around here?" he wonders.

"Not for around here, you idiot. I mean directions… to your heart…"

"Well, maybe…" Gumo smiles.

Meiko walks up and hooks her arm into Luka's, swinging her away. "We're just teasing ya."

…

…

…

"Who's next?" I wonder.

"Well, who had the worst line?" Meiko demands to know.

"Kiyoteru, definitely." I answer.

"I know exactly what to do for him." Luka smirks.

…

…

…

"If I were to rearrange the alphabet, I'll put U and I next to each other… or maybe on top of each other, if you know what I mean…" I grin at Kiyoteru.

"Wha… what?" He asks, shocked that I used his line.

"You know what I mean."

"Uh…" Kiyoteru pushes his glasses up his nose and runs away.

I turn to high-five Meiko and Luka. "Success!"

…

…

…

Meiko storms up to Kaito. "You've been a bad boy. Go to my room."

"Uh… don't you have roommates…?" Kaito asks.

"Yeah, but who the hell gives a damn what they think of us doing things in there? I mean, it _does_ have a lock, after all."

The blue-haired guy glances at his watch. "Um… maybe later…"

Meiko smiles. "I'm just messing with ya, Kaito."

Kaito turns bright red. "That's nice to know…"

…

…

…

"Is that a microphone in your pants or are you just happy to see me?" Luka tries on Gakupo.

The samurai smirks. "Hello, darling Luka!"

"So, what is it?"

"Well, Luka dearest, it's-"

"Never mind." Luka laughs.

Not as good as Meiko, but still an A for effort.

…

…

…

Finally, my turn again.

I wrap my arm around the shoulder of the first random guy I see, which happens to be Len.

"I'm invisible." I tell him.

"No you're not." He argures.

"So you can see me?"

"Yeah."

"How about tomorrow night?"

"Oh, so you _did_ want some of my spice after all."

"No thanks Len."

"But then-"

"I meant if you could literally see me tomorrow night."

"What the hell-" he mutters, puzzled, then runs down the hallway.

…

…

…

"SUCCESS!" Meiko screams as we enter our room. "Hate to break it to ya, Miku, but I doubt those guys are going to try to use those horrible lines on you again."

I smile. "That's good."

"So, what do you want to do to celabrate?" she asks us.

Luka smiles. "I know exactly what to do…"

…

…

…

We sneak to right outside Gakupo, Kaito, and Len's room.

"I MUST BE A SNOWFLAKE!" Luka screams.

"BECAUSE I'M FALLING FOR YOU!" I add.

"I'M NOT DRUNK, I'M JUST INTOXICATED BY YOU!" Meiko shouts out.

The guys wander out of their room, confused, as we run back into ours, giggling.


End file.
